<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsteady by rosalina2124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490700">Unsteady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124'>rosalina2124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Ninja Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brody gets hurt on a mission will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Hold<br/>Hold on<br/>Hold on to me<br/>'Cause I'm a little unsteady<br/>A little unsteady<br/>Hold<br/>Hold on<br/>Hold on to me<br/>'Cause I'm a little unsteady<br/>A little unsteady<br/>Mama, come here<br/>Approach, appear<br/>Daddy, I'm alone<br/>'Cause this house don't feel like home<br/>If you love me, don't let go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one </p><p>The feeling of someone rubbing my back causes me to take in a deep breath as I realize it’s just Haley,and then I feel hot pain rush through my shoulder as I try to move. That means I dislocated it,shit, that’s not good,it really hurts bad. “Easy Brody, we’re just going to help you sit up alright”she asks gently as I realize Cal is standing right by her,ready to help. “Yeah,my shoulder really hurts”I murmur as I feel Cal grab me gently under my injured arm,and Haley wrap an arm around my waist,then they help me get onto my back,then sitting up against the curb. “Shh,I know, we’re going to help you out alright”she murmurs as I seen Aiden make his way over to me,Preston and Sarah hang back a bit to give me room, which is good,Aiden has dealt with my shoulder dislocating before,dad taught him how to get it back in to place as a precaution. “OK, guys I think I’m going to be sick”I murmur feeling that familiar rumbling sensation,then Haley and Cal are getting me more back on my side so It gets on the asphalt instead of me,and it happens,I throw up on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>It’s embarrassing, but I know they know I can’t help it,before I know it I’m done,and I see Aiden crouch down in front of me,water bottle in hand. “You done little brother”he asks gently, “yeah I think so Aid”I murmur as he holds the water bottle up to my lips and I take a few gentle sips,then push it away gently. “Let’s get you home alright,then we’ll get your shoulder back into place OK”he murmurs gently as he wraps an arm around my lower back,”yeah”I murmur,knowing moving is going to be unpleasant but it needs to be done. I feel him and Cal help me get up,and my head is swimming,I’m dizzy, but that figures,I’m hurting,so it’s part of it. “Easy Brody,we got you,we’re going to get you to the car alright”he asks as I feel them continue to support me,helping me stay upright. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”I murmur not having the energy to say much else,and they guide me to the car,the others following. The threat has been eliminated for now,so I know getting myself taken care of is important,even if it’s hard to let myself be cared for,I’m the leader,I should be taking care of them,not the other way around. We get to his car,and Sarah opens the door, then they help me get in,and Preston puts a rolled up hoodie against my back to make me more comfortable. Then Sarah gets into the middle seat,gently taking my hand in hers,rubbing gently as Preston and Cal get in, then Haley get’s in the front seat. Then we take off,and everyone is silent,I know they’re worried about me, rightfully so, it all happened so fast, I thought I had it,but then the monster threw me, threw me hard, and I landed on the asphalt,on my shoulder,luckily I didn’t get scraped up too bad,no blood drawn, but I demorphed after I hurt my shoulder,which is when they knew something was really wrong.  </p><p> </p><p>At some point I find myself laying my head against Sarah’s shoulder,and I feel her run her fingers through my hair,she knows I’m hurting, “shh,I know, it’ll be OK soon I promise”she says quietly enough that I hear it but no one else does. Before I know it we’re there,at the old house, and Aiden pulls to a stop, taking the key out of the ignition as everyone clamors out of the car.Then he turns to face me, placing a hand on my knee, “we’re here little brother, are you up to going inside”he asks gently,very well knowing the answer, “I’m not so sure, I’m spent”I murmur, “OK,we’ll help you alright,let us do the leg work,rely on me and Cal alright”he says gently as I see the door open,then Cal undoes my seatbelt, then he and Aiden help me out of the car,and it’s too much. “Guys,I’m going to be”I manage to get out before I throw up again,this time on the gravel,and with them holding me upright this time. I finish up again,and they help me inside, to the back bedroom,and they place me gently on the bed,laying me on my non injured side. I see everyone hanging out in the doorway,waiting for Aiden to tell them what needs to happen,and Cal sits on the bed beside me,trying to not jostle me too much. “OK,I don’t need everyone in here right now,I just need one other person to stay to help me get his shoulder back into place,what would help me out right now is for someone to get a bottle of water,some pain meds out of the bathroom,and a wet cloth”he says,taking control of the situation as he always does,he’s the big brother after all.  </p><p>I hear them agree quietly,then the girls leave to get that stuff,and Preston stays to help out,along with Cal. “You ready to do this Brody”he asks as I feel him squeeze my hand tightly, “yeah as ready as I’ll ever be”I murmur quietly as they maneuver me so I’m flat on my back.  </p><p> </p><p>I feel someone take my hand in theirs to provide comfort, Cal, as I feel Aiden grasp my hand on my injured side tightly, and start to slowly pull my arm out away from my side and towards him. God it hurts so bad, I feel myself holding Cal’s hand tight as I try not to scream, and I feel Preston’s hand on my knee in comfort. After awhile,I hear an audible pop,and the pain lessens considerably,god it’s over. “it’s over little brother,you did awesome Brody, I know that wasn’t pleasant”he murmurs sitting down beside me,and I feel him gently run a hand through my hair as I see the door open,and the girls are there with supplies. I feel Cal get up,and Sarah takes his place,placing a bottle of ibuprofen,and a sling beside me. “you think you’d be OK to sit up and take some medicine”she asks gently as I feel her squeeze my knee gently, “yeah I think so”I murmur as I let Cal and Aiden sit me up against the pillows,then she gives me the meds,and I take them with the bottle of water Haley gives me.  </p><p> </p><p>Then they sit me up more to get my arm in the sling, and it’s hell, I’m still really sore,and don’t have the energy to stay sitting up very long,meaning Cal and Preston are supporting me as I feel Aiden and Sarah maneuver my arm into the sling,I can feel hot tears pricking at my eyes,but then it’s over and they lay me back down on my side and Haley places a wet cloth against the back of my neck. “Shh, you’re OK, you did great”she murmurs as I feel a quilt being pulled over me, “do you want to try and sleep a bit little brother”he asks gently as he sits beside me again, “yeah I think so”I murmur tiredly,”OK, I’m not going to make you change or shower right now since you’ve been through so much alright”he murmurs gently, “yeah,can someone stay with me,at least till I’m asleep,I don’t want to be alone”I say softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we can do it in shift’s,I’ll stay for awhile then someone else can stay,is that OK guys”he asks, “yeah,I can take next shift”I hear Sarah say, “OK,I’ll grab you in about an hour or so alright”he asks as everyone starts to pile out of the room, “yeah,hang in there Brody”she murmurs kissing me lightly on the cheek then leaving. I let Aiden get me more comfortable, he lays beside me and I lay against him,and he starts to run his fingers through my hair, “get some sleep alright, I’ll be right here,we’ll get you up in a few hours to give you some more meds,and get you to eat something alright”he murmurs quietly,”OK”I murmur. I close my eyes,listening to his ever steady breathing,and before I know it I’m out like a light,exhausted from today’s events,and from everything I’ve gone through.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>